The Pitch
by Typostory
Summary: Annabeth has just started in this new well-known college.. She takes part in an a capella group, but there's a problem, she a fear of being in the spotlight and thus, wears a hoodie to hide her appearance and speaks only when she needs to. Here, Annabeth faces the ups and downs of being a college student and deals with all the drama and romance.


**Author note:**

 **This story is inspired by Pitch Perfect..**

 **the concept is roughly the same but different plot and of course characters.**

 **And for those who don't know what Pitch Perfect is..I highly recommend you to watch it!**

 **I hope you like the story!**

* * *

 _ANNABETH POV_

I pulled my bag higher up my shoulder and kept my head down and let my grey hoodie cover my face while i stepped out the cab.

I looked up to see my new campus.

Half Blood College...

Half Blood College was a well-known college and was very hard to enter in.. why?

Half Blood College was a unique school that made each and every student in the spotlight.

It was also well-known as it has the best A Capella groups.

I hadn't have any problem going in as my father was an ex-professor and thus.. I was welcomed here with open arms.

But I didn't want to come here.. I wanted to go work in a small quiet town and continue life in peace.

You could say that I was a quiet kid when I was young. Okay I guess I was a really quiet kid all the time and still in the spotlight was not my forte and was my biggest fear..And I had a reason for it.I never had a great childhood. My birth mother had left me at the doorstep of my fathers apartment.. I was a product of a cheating affair.

My dad's wife was livid and hated me with such passion.. she threw me insults saying how ugly, how horrible I was and as I grew older she would sometimes even physical abused me.. the only attention I got was hatred and insults and also continued in school because I would always wear hoodies or hats to attempt to cover my face as I believed my step-monsters words.

And thus I hated and feared attention and had a very low self-esteem..

I sighed as I walked toward the entrance trying to squeeze in the crowd and get in my dorm room as quickly as possible to avoid attention.

At the corner of my eyes I saw my ex-best friend Percy step out of a silver Prius .

Percy had been my only friend. We met in kindergarten when I hadn't start covering my face, but I still was a quiet kid but that didn't stop him from building a strong friendship.. we then became best friends.

When I was sad he'll cheer me up. He was always there for me even when I started hiding my face when we were 10 and I was there when his parents had a divorce and I too had always been there for him and to cheer him up.

And as we grew older, he grew cuter and not only had I realised that but many others did too.

He had a lot of attention.. which I hated.

He was invited to the 'popular' group many times but he politely declined because of his loyalty for me and he knew I hated attention, but I felt guilty as I thought I was stopping him from popularity. So one day I pushed him towards them. And when he tried to talk to me I shut him out and went the other away. He invited me to go sit with him but he and I knew I would never fit in with the others.

So eventually we drifted away.. he would never stop trying to talk to me so if he saw me he would smile and wave but if I saw him.. i would pull my hoodie closer and walk the other way.

I didn't know he was joining here! I thought I'd see the last of him after high school..

I was actually half happy and half annoyed to see him.. yes my unrequited love for him had never died.

And at the slightest sight of him, I panicked and quickly turned around and ran..

* * *

 _PERCY POV_

I hoped of my step dads car and looked around my new campus.

This has been my dream to go to Half Blood College. I wanted to enter here as my father studied here, and

I remembered that she told me her father was a professor here in Half Blood College before she and I drifted away.

I had never seen her face since she and I were young.

I remembered her cute little blonde curls and those alluring grey eyes.

She had snatched my heart at such an age and I was determined to get her to notice me.

I had succeeded at first but now... I'm back in square one

I bid goodbye to my mother and looked around at the campus and smiled

* * *

 **end scene**


End file.
